Male sterilization is generally accomplished by vasectomy in which the ducts that carry sperm out of the testes (i.e., the vas deferens) are surgically interrupted by ligation and/or by cauterization, thereby stopping the flow of sperm from the testicle to the prostate gland. This procedure requires surgical opening of the scrotum. Ideally, a vasectomy is an outpatient procedure that is desirably completed with mild discomfort for the patient. The patient should then be capable of resuming his normal activities within a reasonable time frame. The majority of cases have this degree of successful results and limited aftereffects.
In a significant number of instances, however, prolonged exploration and manipulation accompanied by excessive discomfort both intraoperatively and postoperatively can make the results less than desirable. Complications can arise at least in part because scrotal tissue is highly elastic. Whereas a small amount of bleeding is quickly stopped by the tension that develops in non-elastic tissue, elastic tissue offers little pressure to slow the loss of blood and fluid. Thus, even the slightest amount of persistent bleeding can cause tremendously large hematomas. As a result, and in addition to causing discomfort, the healing process is slowed because of the prolonged time required to reabsorb these fluids and cells, increasing the opportunity for bacterial colonization.
In addition, another concern for the surgeon is the elusiveness of the vas deferens. This structure cannot be seen until the later stages of the procedure and must be identified by palpation. Once identified and delivered into the operative field, it must be held in place by some means of fixation. Even a momentary release of the vas allows it to immediately return to within the spermatic cord, from which it must again be extricated. Furthermore, the injection of a local anesthetic into the scrotal skin and the area surrounding the vas makes palpation of the structure difficult. Loss of fixation of the vas can result in the need for increased dissection, and manipulation can cause increased bleeding and swelling.
Even the most experienced vasectomy surgeons occasionally encounter these problems. As a result, it would be desirable for a system and method for performing a vasectomy to alleviate these complications. Specifically, it would be desirable for a system and method that allows a medical professional to securely and controllably holding the vas in place and to sterilize a male patient without incising the wall of the patient's scrotum.